


ultraviolence

by fox_tails



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: and here we have more self indulgent jefferson/nathan smutI need to go to fucking church
(titled after the lana del rey song bc the relationship is unhealthy and also because there's some "violent" kinks (spanking/choking))





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm still trash what's up  
> lemme know if anything needs changing!

Nathan is so surprisingly obedient when they do this. He shuts up when he gets really horny, when he _really_ wants to be fucked, and Jefferson is glad for it. There's only so much mouthing off he could take.

And an obedient Nathan is such a gorgeous thing, Jefferson swears he's never seen anything in his life that's as hot as Nathan when he's fully submissive. As much as he loves defiant Nathan, as much as he loves that sneer, he loves this pretty little version of Nathan that was more like a sex kitten than anything. 

See, Nathan was a cockslut, and he knew if he misbehaved, Jefferson would make him wait for it. And, god, he didn't want that, not now. Nathan didn't want to play games right then, he just wanted Jefferson to fuck him.

And he was getting so close. Jefferson had his cock pressed right up between Nathan's ass cheeks, rubbing there, right against his hole without ever pushing in. He was driving Nathan up the wall, god, Nathan was so close to begging. He looked back over his shoulder at Jefferson, who was taking his sweet time and squeezing Nathan's ass.

Nathan sighed and hung his head. Maybe begging is what Jefferson was waiting for. “Please.”

That's exactly what Jefferson wanted, because he growled and leaned over Nathan, kissing at his neck. “Please what?”

Nathan let out a shaky breath. “Please fuck me.”

“Please fuck me, _what_?” Jefferson wasn't rewarding Nathan until he said the right thing, no, Nathan was being compliant, and Jefferson was going to push and take what he wanted.

Nathan closed his eyes and pushed back against Jefferson, his slicked up cock again sliding along the curve of Nathan's ass. “Please, _Daddy_. Please fuck me, Daddy, _please_ , fuck.”

Jefferson groaned and bit at Nathan's ear, pulling it with his teeth. “You’re so good at begging, such a slut.”

Nathan's breath hitched, because god he loved being called out for being a filthy slut. He was a needy little whore for Jefferson, he would admit it. “I do. I want it, jesus, please, Daddy.”

Jefferson nipped at Nathan's neck and pushed the head of his dick right up against Nathan's hole, then slowly pushed in. Nathan shut his eyes, let his mouth fall open, a quiet little moan escaping his lips. 

“ _Yeah_.” Nathan's voice was soft, breathy, barely-there. God, he loved this, he _loved_ being filled up by Jefferson.

Jefferson kissed Nathan's neck, left bite marks all down his shoulders, where Jefferson was sure they wouldn't be seen. And Nathan just loved it, kept making these cute little noises that Jefferson wanted more of. So he picked up his pace, thrusting a little harder and faster, but not enough to really satisfy Nathan.

But Nathan loved it anyway, pushed back against Jefferson with a relieved little sigh. He would hate how docile he was being, if he didn't love the reward so much. 

“Fuck. Harder, please. Please, Daddy.”

Jefferson kissed down Nathan's back. He couldn't deny Nathan when he asked so nicely, so he snapped his hips up, burying himself deep in Nathan's ass, then sped up his thrusting even more, fucking him harder and deeper. 

Nathan bit his lip and moaned, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter underneath him. His cock was leaking onto it, Jefferson was surely going to punish him later for getting his comforter dirty. Nathan kind of hoped Jefferson spanked him for it.

Jefferson grabbed Nathan's hips and pulled him back to meet each thrust, drawing these breathy sounds out of Nathan that almost drove Jefferson over the edge.

That's when he abruptly pulled out, and Nathan huffed, looking over his shoulder at him. “The hell? Why'd you stop?”

Jefferson had his fingers squeezing at the base of his dick, acting as a sort of cockring, and he ran his free hand over Nathan's ass. “Got too worked up, don't want it to be over yet.” 

“In that case…” Nathan wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted. Jefferson knew he was a slut, he didn't have to be ashamed. “I've been leaking precome all over your clean comforter, and I think maybe you ought to punish me.” 

Jefferson hummed and gently squeezed Nathan's ass again. “I think maybe you're right.” He rubbed his hand over Nathan's ass cheek, soft and gentle, then pulled his hand away and slapped it back down hard. 

Nathan moaned and jerked his hips forward, body instinctively trying to get away, but god he loved it. He hung his head and waited for the next blow. 

Jefferson didn't disappoint, smacking the other cheek just as hard. His hands were so big, strong, Nathan already felt the sting from the spanking lingering, but he wanted more, he wanted Jefferson to make him fucking cry and beg.

And, oh, he would. Jefferson loved reducing the cocky little shit to tears, loved watching him writhe and sob because he knew Nathan got off on it, too, knew it got his dick so hard he could barely stand not to touch himself. But Jefferson had made it very clear; if he touched himself while Jefferson was spanking him, he'd leave him there to finish on his own. And Nathan didn't want that, no, he needed to feel wanted.

“Start counting. Start after two.” Jefferson brought his hand down again, even harder, making a loud noise and causing Nathan to yelp.

“Three.” 

The next slap left Nathan's ass so sore already, christ, but he loved it, and managed to say, “four.”

Before long he was up to ten, and Jefferson had been hitting so hard that Nathan's ass was red and burning, aching, Nathan wasn't sure he'd be able to sit down after this.

Jefferson slapped his ass again, and Nathan let out a choked sob, which is exactly where they'd both wanted it to end up.

“Hey. Doing okay, Nathan?”

Nathan nodded wordlessly, tears trailing down his cheeks. His crying was always confusing to him, because even while fucking sobbing, his dick was so hard and leaking and just begging to be touched. 

“I’m gonna fuck you again, can that pretty ass of yours handle it?”

Nodding again, Nathan made a little whimpering sound. “Y-yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Good boy.” Jefferson very gently ran his palm over the angry red marks on Nathan's ass. Nathan hissed at the touch, but Jefferson knew he loved it. He grabbed the bottle of lube to slick himself back up, then pushed back into Nathan.

His thrusting was shallow at first, slow, trying not to hurt Nathan too much, but Nathan wasn't having that, because he grunted and pushed back against him and groaned, “ _Please_ , Daddy.”

And Jefferson just couldn't deny him. He fucked into him hard, hips slapping against Nathan's ass and making him start to cry again, but Nathan had yet to say his safe word, so Jefferson kept going. 

“Gonna cum in you, boy, you want that?”

Nathan gasped and nodded. “ _Yeah_. Please, _please_.”

Jefferson wrapped his fingers around Nathan's neck, squeezing, making Nathan let out a choked little sob, then thrusted into him as hard and fast as he could before gasping and coming in Nathan's ass.

Jefferson let go of Nathan's neck, and Nathan gasped, filling up his lungs. Jefferson leaned down to kiss his shoulder, then pulled out and stood up straight again. He ran his hand gently over Nathan’s ass again, then squeezed, making Nathan gasp and jerk.

Nathan could feel the cum spilling out of his ass, and knew Jefferson was staring at him, knew Jefferson loved how debauched he looked after a good fuck, so Nathan tried to show off, pushing his ass a little higher and swaying his hips.

Jefferson was fucking spent, but he groaned anyway. He felt arousal in his stomach, but his refractory period just wouldn’t let his dick get hard again. But that was fine, he still had Nathan to get off. He patted Nathan’s ass. “Scoot forward.”

Nathan did, scooting up and putting his head on the pillows, ass still raised in the air, and Jefferson got onto the bed behind him. Put one hand on each of Nathan’s ass cheeks and spread them apart before leaning in and licking Nathan’s hole.

Nathan gasped, bit his lip, pressed his face against the pillows. Jefferson just kept at it, licking across Nathan’s hole, lapping up his own cum from inside Nathan. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, too, because he moaned, kept at it, beard scratching against Nathan’s ass cheeks as he moved.

Nathan was moaning, turned his head to the side and panted. “C-can I jerk off? Please, Daddy??” God he was so hard, so needy, but he wasn’t one of those who could cum just from having his ass licked, though he wished he was.

Jefferson stopped just long enough to say, “Go ahead,” before quickly getting back to work, flattening his tongue and licking up Nathan’s taint, back up to his asshole.

Nathan immediately started stroking his cock, he needed it so bad. He alternated between rocking back onto Jefferson’s tongue and thrusting forward into his hand, making these gorgeous breathy noises the whole damn time, until finally he tensed up and let out a choked-off shout, coming onto the comforter below him.

Jefferson gave his ass one last lick before he pulled away, and moved to lay beside Nathan, who had just decided to lay down right there in his cum and close his eyes like he was just going to fall asleep there. Jefferson reached over and ran his hand through Nathan’s hair, and Nathan leaned into the touched. 

“Still okay?”

Nathan nodded, opening his eyes to look at Jefferson, then smiled, looking worn out. “Sore. But that’s okay. Definitely one of the best fucks we’ve had.”


End file.
